


(ternyata) bukan

by madeh18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, Horror, Mystery, lil bit Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Ruang musik itu memanggil Sasuke untuk mendekat; melalui dentingan sumbang.[untuk #SSCHALLENGE2K18 dari grup #SASUSAKUFICTIONS]





	(ternyata) bukan

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.
> 
>  
> 
> Fanfiksi ini saya tulis untuk memeriahkan #SSCHALLENGE2K18 dari grup #SASUSAKUFICTIONS dengan prompt kesembilan (piano).

Sasuke selalu mendengar dentingan dari dalam ruang musik di ujung lorong. Dentingan khas tuts piano yang ditekan asal. Setiap kali usai latihan sepak bola menjelang senja, ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Namun ia lebih sering abai, sebab bukan urusannya juga.

Hanya saja suatu kali ia mendengarnya saat berjalan bersama Naruto.

"Kau mendengarnya, _dobe_?"

"Mendengar apa?" Naruto menanggalkan tawa dan mengerutkan kening.

"Tuts ... piano?" Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Mencoba menaruh fokus pada telinganya yang ia rasa masih normal. Naruto menggeleng kaku. "Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarnya?"

"Tidak, _teme_. Kau jangan menakutiku, dong." Naruto lantas memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seiring bulu kuduk yang mulai berdiri.

"Hn." Sasuke menghela napas pendek. "Ya sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo pulang."

Mungkin memang hanya halusinasi Sasuke saja.

.

.

Sasuke medengarnya lagi, kali ini ia sendirian. Ia benar-benar merasa terganggu. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju ruang musik. Lampu dalam ruangan tersebut satu-satunya yang menyala di antara seluruh ruangan di lorong lantai tiga ini.

"Hei." Sasuke menyapa seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan. "Bukankah menakutkan suara piano terdengar pada waktu seperti ini? Berhentilah menggangguku."

Sang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang duduk di bangku depan piano berbalik dengan cengiran. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi, hanya Uchiha Sasuke, idola para gadis di sekolah ini saja kah yang dapat mendengarkan permainan pianoku?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau bilang itu permainan piano?" Kemudian ia tertawa sarkas.

Gadis itu sontak menggembungkan kedua pipi gembilnya. "Kalau begitu bisa kau ajari aku?"

"Untuk apa mengajari hantu bermain piano?"

"Aw, Sasuke-kun. Kau melukai hatiku dengan sebutan tadi."

"Aku hanya jujur." Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah piano dan sang gadis. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau baru datang akhir-akhir ini? Seingatku tidak ada siswa yang baru saja meninggal."

Gadis itu terkikik pelan. "Hal itu merupakan kebebasanku dan aku punya alasan sendiri," lirihnya. "Kau mau membantuku? Menemaniku saja di sini misalnya?" Ia menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Memang apa penyesalanmu?"

Sang gadis mengernyit sendu. "Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak boleh tahu."

"Hn. Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Sasuke berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku hanya ingin bisa bermain piano, oke? Makanya aku di sini, mencoba memancing seseorang siapa tahu ada yang mendengar ... dan bersedia mengajariku?"

Di depan pintu dengan tangan sudah bertengger pada kenop, Sasuke menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku akan ke sini besok."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun!" Sang gadis bersorak gembira. "Omong-omong, namaku Sakura!"

.

.

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke membuka pintu ruang musik.

"Jadi kau termasuk jago bermain piano tidak, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya pada pemuda yang sekarang tengah duduk di bangku depan piano.

"Tidak juga."

Setelah menjawab, Sasuke mencoba menggiring jemarinya untuk menari di atas tuts-tuts piano. Perlahan dalam alunan melodi yang tercipta, ia memenjamkan mata sesekali. Terhanyut sendiri dalam buaian yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Kapan terakhir kali ia menyentuh piano di rumahnya sebelum bermain di sini, ya?

Sakura sontak bertepuk tangan dan heboh sendiri saat pemuda itu berhenti. "Kau hebat sekali, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Biasa saja." Sasuke memandangi tuts piano sambil mengerutkan kening. "Dan untuk ukuran makhluk halus sepertimu, kau terlalu ceria."

Sakura langsung saja mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau terlalu blak-blakan, Sasuke-kun. Tidak bolehkah aku bergembira di saat-saat terakhir?"

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan gadis itu. "Kau jadi mau belajar tidak?"

"Mau. Mau." Sakura mengangguk cepat dan segera duduk bersisian dengan Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu langsung berdiri. "Sasuke-kun tidak mau duduk bersebelahan denganku?" Gadis itu menggembungkan kembali pipi gembil nan pucatnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rona merah yang akan terpatri pada wajahnya. Langsung saja ia duduk kembali; mengembangkan senyum manis gadis itu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sayang sekali mereka ada di dunia yang berbeda.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak rutinitas aneh Sasuke berlangsung. Namun sore ini sepertinya tidak bisa sebab ia pulang bersama Naruto dan beberapa temannya yang lain.

"Sas, katanya Kiba mendengar juga loh suara piano di lantai 3." Pernyataan Naruto dibenarkan oleh anggukan Kiba. "Benar-benar ada hantu kali, ya?"

Sasuke sempat kaget, tetapi sikap yang ia tampilkan biasa saja. "Ya, kalaupun benar biarkan saja. Setidaknya mereka tidak mengganggu kita."

Naruto langsung saja mencegat di hadapan Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah menemui hantu itu, ya _teme_?"

"Hn. Kalau iya, memang kenapa? Kalian mau kenalan?" Sasuke memang terkenal bisa melihat hantu. Namun selama ini biasa saja, lagipula tidak pernah ada yang mengganggu. Apalagi kalau ia abaikan.

"Ow, Sas. Aku langsung merinding," ujar Kiba mengingat ia mungkin termasuk dalam daftar manusia yang sedang diganggu.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak membahas ini. Jika mereka merasa terganggu beneran, bagaimana?" Shikamaru kali ini berkomentar.

Sasuke mendesah dan mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau sudah berkenalan?" Kali ini Sai justru ikut bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Heh, Sai. Jangan diteruskan."

Senyum menyebalkannya terpatri. "Aku hanya penasaran, Naruto."

"Hn. Namanya Sakura." Entah kenapa Sasuke dengan lugas menjawab sampai menyebutkan nama sang gadis (hantu) segala.

Sedangkan semua temannya yang langsung berhenti berjalan. Raut muka mereka pucat pasi, seraya mereka yang baru saja benar-benar melihat hantu.

"Kau bercanda, Sasuke."

"Gila ya, kau?"

"Kelewatan, Sas."

Sasuke mengernyit marah. "Apa sih?" Ia menatap mereka yang memandangnya seolah terluka, sedih, juga iba. Bukan sekadar ketakutan. "Ada yang salah?"

"... bagaimana rupanya?" tanya Shikamaru ragu.

"Siswi seumuran kita. Rambutnya merah muda," jawab Sasuke yang semakin bingung dengan gelagat teman-temannya.

"Kau serius?"

"Sas, Sakura masih hidup."

"Iya, dia masih koma di rumah sakit."

Bola mata hitam legam Sasuke membulat. Seluruh memori-memori yang sempat hilang, menguar ke permukaan. Memaksa Sasuke mengingat-ingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

"Sakura baik-baik saja, teme." Naruto bergumam lirih. "Selama kau tidak seperti ini."

Shikamaru menghela napas pendek. "Jenguklah dia, Sas. Selama ini kau hanya menitipkan semuanya pada Naruto? Mungkin–"

"Hei," Naruto memotong pembicaraan yang mungkin semakin sensitif untuk Sasuke dengar.

Sedangkan kini Sasuke menunduk dan diam saja.

Kepalanya pening. Seketika ia juga ingat sesuatu.

.

Tidak ada ruang musik di lantai tiga.

Tidak ada lagi sejak beberapa tahun lalu bahkan sebelum ia masuk ke sekolah itu.

Yang ada hanya gudang kumuh di ujung lorong.

..

Lalu selama ini ia kemana? – _Di mana_?

...

Kemudian sebenarnya **_dia_** siapa?

...

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, maafkan saya kalau kurang seram dan hanya sampai di situ. Saya takut sendiri soalnya x’D
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir! ;)


End file.
